fairylawfandomcom-20200214-history
Cecil Black
Cecil Black is currently a new recruit at the address of the Magic Council, an internal organ of international security that has one of its bases in Fiore, with the HQ located in Era. Cecil is a young man who is underestimated by others but there is more then meets the eye. His goal is to change Fiore with the power he'll gain in the Magic Council. Appearance Cecil is quite short only just becoming a teenager. He has deep dark blue eyes and dark navy blue hair. Since he usually is looked down on he wears suits to try and gain some respect from onlookers. He has a range of suits for almost any occasion. He has very expensive and good taste when it comes to clothes. He wears and eye patch covering his right eye and his fringe usually tends to cover it. No one knows why he wears and eye patch. He is skinny but not very muscular as he tends not to do exercise. However he does as surprising good upper body strength. His favorite suit is a blue suit, blue shorts, black waist coat acompanied by a blue top hat and cane. All the blue matches his eye color. Personality Cecil has been noted to be a bit cold at times, preferring the company of books rather than that of people. Once someone has gained Cecil's trust he does begin to open up at lot more. He does value friendship and he may not be the first one to a joke but does enjoy laughing, even if he may not actually laugh out loud. Cecil is more focused on his work rather than play, which may surprise many even at his young age. He is very bright for his age, having read many books since he was able to hold a book meaning he is quite resourceful in knowledge and is able to manipulate people who are not as quick as him. He is very proud of his heritage holding the prestigious Black second name and sigil unlocks many doors. Likes *The colour black *Justic *Cats *Reading *Quiet *Gaining respect or promotion Dislikes *Bugs *loud people *Fighting (But will if he has to) *Evil + Injustice *Fire Dreams To advance high in the magic council to gain a position where he will be able to change Fiore. Statistics *'Total: '''20 SP *'Strength: '5 SP *'Speed: '2 SP *'Accuracy: '5 SP *'Stamina: '3 SP *'Intelligence: '''5 SP History Cecil Black was an only child to Victor and Victoria Black, and sole heir to the Black fortune. Victor Black worked for the King and advised him in all his financial matters. Victor had a lot of power and often made enemies to retain that power. The Black's pride themselves within their family sigil and motto "Non Ducor, Duco" Which is latin for "I'am not lead, I lead" which fulls the Black's ambitions to rise in power. Their sigil of the crowned Dragon with the ying yang background resembles aspects that the Black's value. The Crown resembles their pride and honour, the Purple is the color of good judgement and fulfillment, that being the color of the crown means they are thinking with good judgement to seek fulfillment. The Dragon represents their strength and courage, The black represents fear and absents of hope, that being the color of the dragon reminds the Blacks that they need to find strength and courage when all hope is lost and nothing left but fear. The Ying Yang resembles their strife for knowledge to find balance. This is faded and grey in the back ground to represent that without the balance or thirst for knowledge there is emptiness and ignorance. All three bring together what the Black's represent. When Cecil was 8 his house was attacked by a hired dark guild to try and kill the Blacks. This happened in the stillness of the night. Cecil awoke to the sound of screaming and spells being shot in every which way. He made his way through the corridor to the great hall. He was on top of the second stairs looking to the landing where he saw Victoria. The men around Victoria were on the floor, dead. She was standing alone facing three or four men. She turned and saw Cecils deep blue eyes, she never understood where he had got those beautiful eyes and her and her husband both had black hair. She gave him a faint smile still facing the men. She gave him a nod as to say to go, but cecil was frozen with fear. All he could see was his mother gracefully looking on to those who want to see her dead and the great black dragon which resembled no fear. Cecil could feel himself being lifted and carried away as he saw the men shoot a range of magic towards his mother, he shouted out and a burst of tears came flooding out. The last thing he saw before the door closed was his mother still smiling looking at him as she feel to the ground. Cecil awoke later sitting in a familiar house. It was the holiday house. Cecil's father Victor also survived the night but was traumatized by the experience. Cecil never clearly understood how he had actually gotten out of the great hall and into the holiday home. He had difficulty understanding what actually had happened and each night he was haunted by the same face of his mother falling to her death while Cecil could not reach to saver her. Years had past and he had not left the holiday home for their own safety. Cecil grew up alone and sad and had dwelled himself in books. He was thirteen by this time and he had a burning fire to seek out revenge. The sigil that was once lost to him and his father and the reputation broken down in one night, Cecil was determined to regain the respect his family once had and make those who hurt his mother pay the price. Cecil grew tired of living at home. At the age of 12 he decided it was time for him to leave. He was not getting anything from staying home with his father and the rest of the servants. His desire to seek revenge was growing each day. One night Cecil left the holiday home. He wrote a letter to his father stating he will "reestablish the Black name" and "Find his mother murderers, and bring them to justice". His father when he read this letter cried as he had felt he was losing his son for the past few years and sent men to find Cecil. Cecil on the other hand, wandered Fiore looking for a way to gain power. He met many people; old, young, mages, guildmages. He thought about joinning a guild as they went against dark guilds and could offer him some support, but he felt he would be trapped when it came to power and control. One guildmaster (a woman from a guild somewhere in Magnolia, Cecil didn't really care to names) told him about the magic council, but stated that he needed to be a mage to join. Cecil had not ever practiced magic but read quite a bit about it. The master felt Cecil's potential for magic and could sense his intelligence. She had helped Cecil release some of his magic energy. The element was Earth, it was a hard sturdy element close to Cecil's own personality and stubborn as apposed Fire that consumed both his Mother and his old life. Cecil began to grow bored of waiting to be ready and decided to leave that guild thanking the master and the members for helping him. At the age of 13 Cecil made it to Era and the Magic Council. He was impressed about how big it was and how clean the Magic Council was. When he applied for a position they laughed at his face, he was only a child, why would he want a job with the Magic Council? Cecil was smart and asked to speak to a higher position. They laughed again but fortunately they humored Cecil and brought a supervisor. After a small conversation the Supervisor allowed Cecil to take a test to join the Magic Council sensing his Magical Aura and intelligence. Cecil took the test getting a grade higher than most who took the test. Everyone was impressed by the ability of this child and will keep a close eye on him. However, since he was young he would have to start at the bottom. This is where Cecil's ambition for power and to change Fiore being. Weapon He carries around a cane and the Black family sigil, which is bound to open many doors for him the the future. Category:Characters Category:Magic Council